


not an ember

by peachsneakers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, analogical - Freeform, touch starvation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22488610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Virgil and Logan cuddle, to solve a mutual problem.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 13
Kudos: 263





	not an ember

Virgil huddles on the end of the sofa, blindly watching the screen of his phone as he scrolls through Tumblr. He's acutely aware of his boyfriend, not a foot away. They're nominally watching a space documentary, but in reality, Virgil couldn't help but tune out several minutes in. It's all gone over his head and so he's taken refuge in his phone. He knows that Logan won't mind, though. Virgil doesn't complain or try to change the channel. He'll just ask Logan to explain it later, but right now-

Right now, Virgil wants to cuddle.

That's it, that's the problem right there, but the thought of asking makes him feel queasy. It's not that he thinks Logan will argue or say no or make fun of him, but he knows that Logan isn't a very touchy-feely kind of person. Normally, Virgil isn't either, so there isn't a problem. (Now if _Patton_ were involved...)

But ever since the others had fully accepted him, Virgil felt...something. He got more hugs, and not just from Patton. Roman affectionately claps him on the shoulder or bumps into him in the hallway in a friendly way. Patton side hugs him the way he's discovered he likes. And Logan-

When Logan hugs him, Virgil feels like he's home. He feels warm and safe and content, like all of his worries about Thomas have evaporated into morning mist. It's almost enough to alarm him, but it can't, not when it's Logan.

He gives Logan a glance from his peripheral. Logan is leaning forward slightly, fully absorbed in the documentary as the narrator drones on about black holes. Virgil stifles a sigh. No, his boyfriend would definitely not be amenable to a request for a hug. 

Just as he thinks this, Logan looks his way, catching him staring.

"What is it, Virgil?" Logan asks gently. "Are you feeling anxious?"

"No," he forces out, past a lump in his throat. "I mean, no more than usual." _And that's a lie,_ his mind taunts him. "I just-" He coughs, trying to clear his throat.

"What?" Logan asks. He pauses the documentary and turns to Virgil, expectant.

"Iwannacuddle," Virgil blurts out, all in one word. He expects Logan to refuse, or perhaps ask him to repeat himself, but instead Logan holds out an arm in invitation. Virgil hurdles himself against Logan's side, smiling in relief as Logan summons a blanket and wraps it around the two of them.

"You only had to ask," Logan murmurs into the purple cloud of his hair. One arm comes around Virgil's shoulders, and for a brief, stuttering second, it feels like his skin is on fire. He burrows into Logan's chest, resting his head just so, so he can hear Logan's heartbeat thud reassuringly into his ear.

"I wanted to cuddle, too," Logan admits, before turning the space documentary back on. Sleepily, Virgil grins, drifting off to the sound of Logan's heartbeat and slow, measured breaths.


End file.
